kaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2: Open Fire.
Synopsis Boarding the ship of hope, the Espoir, Kaiji prepares to play a unique game called "Restricted Rock-Paper-Scissors." The MC, Tonegawa, explains that everyone is given twelve cards and three stars. If you can play all twelve cards and keep three stars, you may leave the ship with your debt forgiven, but fail and a fate worse than death awaits... Plot Tonegawa explains to all the participants about the rules of the game. Two players will face each and will gamble one star. The process of the game has three phases: Check, they select their card, Open, they face down their card in the table and Open they reveal their card. The winner from the match will win the star from the loser, but if the match ends in a draw, the stars will go to their respective owners and once they have used their cards, they will insert them in a slot. In order to win the players must have used all of their cards and have three or more stars and they will lose if they haven't used all of their cards or have two or less stars. Everyone ask what will happen to the losers, but Tonegawa refuses to answer their questions this makes everyone angry until Tonegawa shuts them off. He delivers a speech to everyone that they are rotten and spoiled persons and they ended up in the event because their trash. But he motivates everyone to win no matter what and after his speech the event starts and everyone have 4 hours to win. But in less than 10 minutes after the game have started, many participants loses their stars and are sent to the other room. Kaiji is hesitant about playing, until Funai arrives and tells Kaiji to make team with him to win the game. Funai explains to Kaiji that the losers are sent to the other room where they will be forced to do manual labour work or used as Guinea pigs for experiments. He tells Kaiji that he can have a chance to make money by selling his extras stars at the end of the game for those who needed, But explains that the only way to win is having twelve consecutives draws. Kaiji is hesitant at first until Funai reminds him that if they end the game earlier, they will have less interests to pay. Kaiji´s match with Funai goes well, until Funai scams him and take his two stars. Kaiji then attacks Funai until the Men in black intervenes. Kaiji explains the situation, but Funai tells Kaiji that he was his target and the men in black do nothing about and tell Kaiji that the event is like a Battlefield. Kaiji is later seen crying that he let someone decide for himself. Later Kaiji spots Furuhata in the ship. Kaiji follows him to confront him, until he see hims in the break room, crying with the other participants who have lost their hope. Kaiji takes Furuhata out of the room and he decides to team up with him to win the game and leave with extra stars. But Kaiji feels that their team is incomplete and they come back to the break room to find a man with two stars and zero cards. Kaiji and Furuhata find a young man named Andou, who has the conditions to enter Kaiji´s team. Kaiji explains to his teammates about his plan to win the game. Category:Anime Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Article stubs